Llueve por dentro
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: Ya habian pasado 5 años desde que ella se fue...dejando su corazon roto...y una lluvia dentro de su alma Oneshot Ichiruki


**Hola a todos los fanáticos del amado Ichiruki **

**Esta historia me surgió de la nada, estaba yo sentado en mi cama en la lap asiendo nada y hoy esta canción que recién estoy bajando de Internet y de pronto "Bum Ichigo igual lluvia Rukia mas Ichigo la lluvia para"**

**Así que venga el Ichiruki**

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni la canción "Llueve por dentro" son de los grandes Tite Kubo y Luis Fonsi maestros en su área artística.**

**Llueve por dentro….sin ti.**

Habían pasado ya 5 años…desde que le había visto por ultima vez… a ella SU enana la bella Shinigami que había robado su corazón.

_**¿Qué puedo hacer? llueve por dentro y el corazón me duele y se deshace,**_

_**Pienso en ti quiero volar y remontar esta tristeza para escaparme.**_

Caminaba por su caza… vacía como siempre… su padre se había ido con sus hermanas a la SS para entrenar a sus hermanas… ¿el? Decidió quedarse… la peor decisión de su vida según decía.

-Tsk tonterías…-musitaba un joven ya en su madurez que deambulaba solo por su casa…recordando esos viejos tiempos donde solía sonreír de vez en cuando donde eliminaba Hollows con la dueña de su corazón.

_**Quiero vivir... por siempre junto a ti no importa nada y olvida este silencio que**_

_**Se roba mis mañanas libera y acorrala**_

Recordó el ultimo día que le había visto…hacia 5 años…ese día lluvioso….justo como hoy…justo como el día en que su madre murió… ¿acaso el destino conspiraba por hacer que las mujeres que mas amaba se fueran en días con lluvia?... eso parecía.

-mejor me apresuro-se dijo a si mismo saliendo de su abandonado hogar y caminando entre la lluvia no le importaba mojarse….ya nada le importaba había perdido todo…. Era como le habían dicho… un Hollow…

_**Hoy llueve por dentro, en mi, en mi, atravieso el cielo, por ti se inunda el**_

_**Corazón mientras te pienso cuando tú no estás llueve por dentro**_

Caminaba lento y pausado…paso por lugares que le recordaron a ella la joven que cambio su vida y detuvo la lluvia en su corazón… pero… que con su partida había causado una lluvia aun peor que cuando perdió a su madre misma….su corazón se había partido y su mascara de frialdad se rompió al instante…había llorado… cosa que había jurado nunca hacer… y se volvió a jurar nunca hacerlo… ya no lloraría por ella…

_**¿Qué puedo hacer? si tu mirada se clava en mi, luego me arranca el alma...**_

_**No hay adiós solo hay entre tu y yo una distancia q nos separa**_

Ese día…cuando ella se fue…la misma lluvia….el mismo lugar…todo era idéntico al funesto día…el día en que ella dijo las palabras que lo habían herido más en toda su vida…

"Te odio…"

Esas 2 palabras habían destrozado su vida…su alma…su espíritu de luchar….tras la guerra con Aizen…un día…en la lluvia ella salio…el estaba por decírselo…decirle cuanto le amaba…pero antes de poder hablarle ella se lo dijo…que le odiaba y que nunca volviera a verle…y se esfumo…no le había vuelto a ver…

_**Quiero reír como lo hicimos esa madrugada y poco a poco rescatar el Sol de**_

_**Tus mañanas, el viento entre tus alas...**_

Sus ojos se nublaron…quería llorar…aun frío como era sentía tristura…la persona que mas había amado desde su madre se había ido…profesándole un odio profundo…y sin motivos… luego se había ido…dejándole solo…..con la lluvia a su alrededor como único testigo

_**Hoy llueve por dentro, en mi, en mi, atravieso el cielo, por ti se inunda el**_

_**Corazón mientras te pienso cuando tú no estás llueve por dentro**_

-¿Quien es…?-murmuro con tranquilidad mientras el agua corría a su alrededor había sentido un reiatsu correr cerca pero le ignoro al instante… no quería ser molestado….no ese funesto día.

_**No es imposible amarte lejos, de lejos... pero ciento que muero si no te tengo...**_

-Hola…cabeza hueca-susurro una suave voz con un tono tranquilo pero rebosante de felicidad el joven sin un segundo de demora volteo estupefacto viendo a la dueña de esa voz….la misma dueña de su corazón.

-R…Ru…Rukia….-musitaba con dificultad el joven peli naranjo viendo a la que había destrozado su corazón hacia tiempo atrás.

-Ichigo…-se acerco a el levemente-yo…-estaba por comenzar su explicación del porque se había ido…pero antes de siquiera poder abrir sus labios el sustituto le atrapo en un fuerte abrazo dejándola anonadada.

_**Hoy llueve por dentro... atravieso el cielo, por ti se inunda el**_

_**Corazón mientras te pienso cuando tú no estás llueve por dentro**_

-te amo…-musito en un leve suspiro el joven Shinigami mientras la joven se sonrojaba a mas no poder-te e amado desde que te conozco…-continuaba su confesión sin soltarle-Rukia…por favor…no te vallas…para la lluvia en mi corazón…-termino mientras ella solo le rodeaba levemente con sus pequeños brazos.

-jamás te dejare Ichigo…no de nuevo…-susurro abrazándole con fuerzas y el joven acaricio su rostro quitando unos leves mechones de cabello mojado que cubrían su bello y fino rostro y lentamente se acerco a ella rozando sus labios con los suyos en un tierno beso…simple…y a la vez lleno de todo el amor que no se habían profesado en esos terribles 5 años de ausencia…ya no importaban porque….no importaban comos…solo importaba ese momento…el momento que la lluvia dentro de Ichigo Kurosaki había parado…..todo por una joven Shinigami…dueña de su corazón.

_**Es simple tonto y cursi lo se**_

_**Pero ojala les guste ^w^**_

_**Espero Reviws aunque sean ofensas y criticas jeje.**_

_**Firma su amigo y escritor**_

_**Jesús Hardy**_


End file.
